1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package structure and a package method thereof, and more particularly to a sensing chip buried in the semiconductor package structure of the substrate and a package method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a generally known semiconductor package structure is shown. The semiconductor package structure 100 includes a sensing chip 102 and a substrate 104. The sensing chip 102 is disposed on the surface 106 of the substrate 104, and the wire 108 electrically connects the sensing chip 102 and the substrate 104 by way of wire-bonding. In order to protect the wire 108 and the sensing chip 102, normally, the wire 108 and the sensing chip 102 are enveloped by an encapsulant 110. The encapsulant 110 must expose the sensing area 112 of the sensing chip 102 so as to sense the to-be-sensed object, such as a finger, when the to-be-sensed object passes above.
However, during the encapsulating process, the flow of the high-temperature liquid encapsulant is hard to control, so the high-temperature liquid encapsulant is likely to cover a partial area of the sensing area 112, such as the partial area A of FIG. 1, hence affecting or even incapacitating the sensing function.
Besides, as the encapsulant 110 is over protruded, the to-be-sensed object, such as a finger, needs to press hard in order to touch the sensing area 112 to be sensed. Apart from the inconvenience of operation, the sensing sensitivity is also affected by the magnitude of the force applied by the finger.
Moreover, the sensing chip 102 is protruded from the top surface 106. For the sensing chip 102 to be enveloped by the encapsulant 110, the height of the encapsulant 110 must be higher than the wire 108 and the sensing chip 102. Therefore, the height H1 of the whole semiconductor package structure 100 cannot be reduced, the semiconductor package structure 100 becomes clumsy, and the trend of thinness, compactness and lightweight cannot be met.